The Curse of the Jusenkyo
by Insane Onna
Summary: AU. What if Subaru turned into a girl, is engaged to Seishirou and soon to be married? What can happen? SxS
1. Prologue:The Engagement

X-1999 and Ranma are NOT mine or else I wouldn't be bothering to write about them would I? ^-^ The Curse of the Jusenkyo 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Prologue-The Engagement

"You want me to WHAT?!" a loud, high-pitched voice screamed, loud enough to be heard in the entire Sumeragi Household.

The servants nearest to the room where the scream originated tried to eavesdrop in the conversation. It's rare for the younger Sumeragi twin to scream. It's usually Hokuto who does that.

"As I said a while ago, you're getting married." An exasperated voice answered. The 12th Sumeragi Clan Head's not a very patient person, especially when being screamed at.

"Why?!" the shrill voice asked.

"Because, it's necessary for our clans to unite Subaru-san. Where are your manners? How are you going to make a good wife for the 13th Sakurazuka Clan Head if you're like this?"

The voice, also known as Subaru's said, "I will NOT get married. And besides, I'm a guy! I will certainly NOT marry another man!"

"You were a guy. Now, because of the Jusenkyo, you're a half girl, half boy." The 12th Clan Head said, annoyed already.

"Why not Hokuto, obaasan?!" Subaru pleaded.

"Because my dear bro- ahem. Sister. You're the Clan Head and if you guys have kids then there's a bigger possibility of having kids that can be future Clan Heads. And besides, I have a boyfriend already." Hokuto replied.

"Besides, what are the odds that you'll get dumped with hot water while you're with him?" Subaru's grandmother asked.

Subaru murmured something that sounds suspiciously like, "-jumps me when I'm drinking tea. That's all."

Fortunately, his grandmother didn't hear that statement.

"So, it's settled then, Subaru-san?" His grandmother asked. "Anymore questions you may want to ask?"

"…How? I thought the Sumeragi and the Sakurazuka Clan have always been against each other?" Subaru asked.

"We agreed. Setsuna-san, who's the 12th Clan Head of the Sakurazuka suggested it." She replied.

"That's it?" Subaru asked skeptically.

 His grandmother glared at him. "No, Subaru-san. Now, if you would let me finish, we're aware of what can happen in 1999. So, both clans want a successor to step up immediately in case something happens to both of you in 1999."

"…I'm sorry obaasan for being doubtful of your words."

"Much better. Now, prepare yourself to meet the 13th Sakurazuka Clan Head tomorrow."

Any level of calmness that Subaru managed to retain while having that conversation evaporated. "WHAT?!?! TOMORROW?!?!"

Hokuto snickered a bit and said, "So Subaru-chan's getting married before me. Are you going to name one of your kids, if she's a girl, after me?"

The servants outside eavesdropping winced as they heard Subaru's shrill voice screaming, "I will NOT get married!!! And I will definitely not have any kids!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sei-chan!! I have good news for you!!"

Seishirou winced slightly at his mother's shrill voice and replied, "I'll be there in just a moment okaasan!" And went down to greet his mother.

"What's the 'good' news okaasan?" Seishirou asked politely. He was raised to be polite after all.

"You're getting married!!" His mother said while smiling at him.

"I'm what?" Seishirou asked. Not in the tone of 'I didn't hear you.' it was more of, 'I better have NOT heard that.'

"…No, no. I was wrong." Setsuna paused. Seishrou sighed softly in relief. "You're engaged."

Seishirou silently thanked Kami-sama that he didn't choked, tripped or anything like that. Although he thought that his mother finally lost his mind.

/Said the pot to the kettle./ The tree has a nasty habit of listening to his thoughts and replying suddenly.

Seishirou ignored the Tree and asked, "To who, okaasan?"

"To the Sumeragi Clan Head of course." Setsuna stated as if they were fated to be married or something like that.

"And how old is the Sumeragi?" Seishirou asked carefully.

"Oh, I think she's 16 years old…Why?" Setsuna smiled.

"Mother, have you considered that I'm 25 years old?"

"Yes. Of course." Setsuna's smile got wider and wider by the minute.

"…Do you know that, that's considered pedophilia?" Seishirou asked cautiously.

"Yes. Of course, Sei-chan. Is there anything wrong with that?" Setsuna asked curiously.

'…She can't be serious…' Seishirou thought.

/But of course she is, Seishirou. Or else she wouldn't have told you that you're engaged./ The Tree said smugly to him.

'Damn.'

"Oh, by the way Sei-chan-" Seishirou winced at the nickname plus the added factor that whenever his mother says that, there's bound to be bad news. "-you are going to meet the Sumeragi Clan Head…Tomorrow."

'Shit.'

/Now, now, you shouldn't curse. Your mother raised you to be polite./ The Tree tried to give him a sermon but the effect failed miserably for it was laughing insanely after finishing the sentence.

'…Shut up…'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tbc?

*grins* Well, what do you ppl think of this fic? Whatever that is…Review!! ^-^ 

5 or more reviews before I update!! ^-^

It has been sooo long since I wrote for X-1999 and I happy that I'm inspired to write on it again!! ^-^


	2. Chapter 1:The Meeting

Sign person(ff.net didn't allow your reviewer name)-You're gonna laugh hard when you read how they're gonna meet! I guarantee it! :3

nekkoo-I wouldn't mind if you would review thrice for this chappie you know… :3

Angels- I'm glad that you like the fic since it has been pestering me to type it for quite sometime already. I'll be happier if you can point out my errors so I can revise it. :3

Smiley person-Don't worry, you'll see more! :3

green-tea –I'm writing, I'm writing already! Types frantically

WildHeartz-I'm happy that you think that it's a promising start cuz I'm not sure whether that was a good chapter or not. :3

. –I'm writing! :3

luminia-Glad ya think it's interesting! :3

Venedy-To us, fans…Yep, that's a dream come true but to Subaru-chan here, pats Subaru it's a nightmare. I can guarantee he- ahem. She will come kicking and screaming. :3

panatlantic- I'm updating as soon as possible! :3

Kreshnya- Nice to think that you loved it! You should update your fic too! :3

kurai- And so, more I shall give! I present to you, an update! Fairly fast one too! :3

X-1999 nor Ranma are NOT mine!

The Curse of the Jusenkyo 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-The Meeting

"What do you think of this?" Hokuto asked her brother. (Yes, Subaru's a guy right now.)

Subaru looked up at what his twin sister is holding. It was a dress. Scratch that, it was a gown. Subaru gaped at his sister and said, while pointing at the dress. "You. Want me. To wear _that_." 

Hokuto cackled evilly and replied, "Of course! You have to be a perfect bride after all." Subaru half-heartedly glared at Hokuto. After all, he couldn't _really_ hate his twin. And he couldn't really beat her in a verbal match. So, he escaped from the room. More like ran away actually.

And of course, Hokuto screamed, "Subaru-chan! Get back here!" To no avail of course. 

Subaru turned sharply at the corner and while doing so, murmured to himself, "As if I would be willing to go back to that place." As much as he loves his sister, she just likes embarrassing him _far _too much. Occupied with his thoughts, Subaru didn't look at where he was running…And so, naturally he bumped into something…Or someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Seishirou P.O.V]

'Someone bumped into me.' Was the hazy thought of 13th Sakurazuka Clan Head while sprawled on the floor of the Sumeragi household with his suitcase on the floor and Subaru on top of him. But he didn't notice _that_. He was too busy thinking about other things like the engagement, which he does_ NOT _want to attend.

_/More like crashed into at the force that boy hit you./ _The Tree grumbled. It was kinda protective of its successor. _/And the engagement can't be that bad./_ it added.

'You just don't know how bad it is being married because _you_ never got married_._' Was the smug answer from Seishirou. Although he was still feeling kinda dizzy. After all, having someone suddenly crash into you, make you hit your head on the floor at the mere force of the crash is not a good thing for one's health.

_/Whatever. How about looking at who was crazy enough to go running around like he has just escaped from the wrath of hell?/ _The Tree asked, unknowingly guessing correctly the reason why the hell Subaru was running at that manner. /_And who happens to be lying on top of you may I add./_

'What?!' He looked at person who was on top of him and panicked. Good timing, at that time, Subaru started panicking too. The green-eyed boy suddenly stood up and stuttered out "Su-sumimasen!" and kept on bowing over and over again in apology.

'Amusing.' Seishirou thought. _/Very./_ The Tree added. 

"Who are-" Seishirou started to say but was interrupted by a shrill shout; it was far away so he couldn't really make out the words. He strained to hear it and heard, "-ru-chan! Where are you?!"

He felt the young boy beside him stiffen and who bowed before saying, "Sumimasen! I have to go!" And before Seishirou could say anything to him, ran away _quickly_.

Finally, the Tree interrupted his thoughts, _/Seishirou, stop staring like an idiot./_ Which shook Seishirou from his thoughts quite effectively.

'I wasn't staring.' Seishirou answered back while he picked up his suitcase.

The Tree only answered with, _/Riiiiight./_

'Shut up.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Back to Subaru]

'Oh. My. God. That was _embarrassing_.' thought Subaru with a blush. 'He was _staring_ at me and-' "Oof!" His train of thought cut off and he squeaked as his twin sister finally caught him unawares.

"So, Subaru-chan, time to _change…_" Hokuto cackled.

'I'm _doomed_.' He started praying to all the deities he knew but felt that some deity was laughing his/her head off at his predicament.

"Subaru-sama," a voice interrupted from behind Hokuto. They both turned to look at the voice; it was a servant's. "You have to change to your robes now and also," the servant coughed delicately then continued, "The 13th Sakurazuka Clan Head is here."

Subaru sighed in relief. 'Saved!' Then the message sunk in. 'Damn. I still have to change and switch genders.'

"Oh, Subaru-chan! Earth to Subaru-chan!" Hokuto waved her hands in front of him. "You've to change and I still have to apply the make-up!"

_That_ shook dear Subaru from his thoughts. He groaned and opened his mouth to complain which Hokuto foresaw and interrupted, "Yes, you _still_ have to put on make-up! I have to make you _presentable_ to your future husband!"

Subaru opened his mouth, this time to shout. Which Hokuto foresaw too and also interrupted him. By dragging him to the nearest bathroom and shoved his robes to him. "Change quickly! We shouldn't keep your future husband waiting!" Hokuto cackled.

Hokuto saw her brother open his mouth to shout at her. Again. And quickly skipped away cackling like a patient in the mental hospital.

"…" Then Subaru looked at the robes in his arms and sighed. He had no choice but to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[10 minutes later…]

Subaru emerged from the bathroom wearing hi- ahem I mean her robes with a look that said, 'Why-am-I-doing-this?'

Hokuto saw her and cackled for the umpteenth time and said, "We still have to apply the make-up!"

Resigned. Subaru followed her sister to her room down the corridor.

And peeked in, while Hokuto bounced into her room. She started to rummage around for her make-up kit and with a shout of triumph she pulled out her kit.

Subaru gulped. He-err…She was doomed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Yet another 10 minutes later…]

Subaru came out of Hokuto's room looking like…a totally different person. Straight red hair, green eyes and with lots and I repeat lots of make-up on. But not bad enough to ruin the effect.

'I'll never have another make-up session again.' Subaru thought darkly.

While Hokuto, let out a whoop of joy. Mission 'Make Subaru wear make-up' accomplished!

Subaru suddenly looked at his watch and said quite calmly, "We wasted 20 minutes, you know."

That comment made Hokuto drop back into reality. "Kuso!!! We're late!!!" and dragged Subaru to the meeting room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Seishirou's this time.] (Yeesh! I keep on switching the P.O.V.)

The door creaked open. 'Finally! Women take _ages_ to dress up!' 

_/Agreed./_ The Tree replied.

The 12th Sumeragi Clan Head sighed in relief and said majestically, "May I present to you, my grands- ahem. Granddaughter, Sumeragi Subaru."

The girl entered quietly and bowed. She said, "Pleased to meet you…" She acted normally, talked normally. But something in the way she looked at him indicated her shock at seeing him.

'Why? I never met her…' Then Seishirou realized that she was waiting for him, replied, "Sakurazuka Seishirou. Pleased to meet you Subaru-san." [1]

"And you too. Seishirou-san."

The 12th Head started to talk, well actually babble, to him at least. Subaru was listening quite attentively.

The 12th Head went on and on. He was getting bored. But the Tree interrupted with, _/Listen to this!/_ It sounded slightly panicked. He complied. "-Now, about your living arrangements…"

'Oh…Living arrangements… Living arrangements?!' Seishirou thought and then panicked but noticed that Subaru voiced out the same.

Her voice reached an octave, "Living Arrangements?! Obaasama!" She protested.

"Yes, living arrangements." She looked at both of them. "You'll live together of course. You have to get used to that since you're getting married after all."

"WHAT?!" they both screamed.

Tbc?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N- [1]- They just met so Subaru-san is only polite thing to call Subaru ne? And that grandma's veeeeeeery strict anyway? Ne?

As usual, 5 or more reviews before you, my dear readers see an update. -


	3. Chapter 2:The Living Arrangements

nekkoo- Nice of you to think that this chappie good! :3

tekoo-Grins Nice to know that some ppl like my fics after all. :3

Sign person(ff.net still doesn't allow your reviewer's name)- I've updated! Mwahahaha! /Lightning strikes in the background/

Angels- /takes a bow/ thanks for the compliment! :3

Wildheartz- Well, where ever it's going, it's bound to be interesting! :3

kurai- Yup! Su-chan's red haired like the girl Ranma

green-tea –I think that 'san' is used for polite address. I think. And I think in X, the seals call Hinoto, Hinoto-san.

luminia- Su-chan and Sei-chan getting married is every SxS fangirl's dream come true ne? /grins/

may neuma- Ah yes. They make a kawaii couple don't you agree?

Disclaimer:X nor Ranma are NOT mine! (Don't you guys get bored, seeing this every chappie?)

The Curse of the Jusenkyo 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-Living Arrangements

"What?! I have to live with a man in _one_ house?!" Subaru nearly screeched.

"Where are your manners, Subaru-san?!" The 12th snapped at her.

Seishirou looked at Subaru, who was taking long, deep breaths to calm herself down. He himself is starting to entertain killing the 12th Clan Head of the Sumeragis for even _suggesting_ such a ridiculous idea. Really. Living together. As in one place. Together for 24/7. 'As if we'll survive that.' Seishirou thought wryly.

_/Yep. You guys would probably slaughter each otherout of frustration before the end of the week. Really. A Sumeragi, the 13th Clan head, may I add. And the future Sakurazukamori. In one house./ _Then suddenly, the Tree burst into hysterical laughter. It doesn't seem like it's going to stop for a while.

'Oh, shut up about it already.' Seishirou snapped at the Tree. 'I don't need to get more depressed about this situation, you know.'

_/Innocent whistling/_

"Now that you've _finally _calmed down, Subaru-san." The 12th Clan Head said in the tone of voice that implied, you _better_ be. She continued, "Take Hokuto with you. She'll show you where you'll be living together for the meanwhile."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yosh! Here it is!" Hokuto announced dramatically with Seishirou following her lead.

Silence answered her exclamation. Subaru just stared at the room unable to reply. It _looked_ normal. But Subaru had a bad feeling about it. It was your typical apartment unit. Has a perfectly useable kitchen, albeit quite small. A soft comfortable looking couch, a small, simple yet elegant dining table and down the hallway were 3 rooms. It looks pretty harmless right? It was far from it. Or so Subaru thought. [1]

They looked at the door nearest to them. It was on the left side of the hallway. Subaru opened the door. It looked like a study room. It had a small table, a chair and shelves filled with books, books and more books. Seishirou sighed in relief. But Subaru thought, 'Things are _far_ from over…I just have _that_ feeling.'

The next door, which was to the right, was a bathroom with a shower stall. Hokuto smirked. Subaru blushed as she was assaulted by evil thoughts. Seishirou raised an eyebrow at her blushing face, wondering what the hell is she thinking of.

Finally, the last door of the apartment, it was located at the end of the hallway. Subaru hesitantly opened the door fearing the worse. It was the bedroom. It was a large bed, for two people obviously, with a desk at the left and cabinets in the right corner. [2] Subaru nearly sighed in relief but her mind reminded her: You guys are going to sleep on _one _bed. _Together_. And you are here, sighing?? What's wrong with you?? Alarms are ringing in the background.

It finally sunk in. "We are sleeping in _one_ bed, _together_?!?!" Subaru screamed.

Hokuto couldn't help it anymore. She lost control of her snickers, which were trying to escape her since they stepped into the apartment.

Seishirou gaped at the bed wondering, 'What now? We can't sleep in one bed!'

The Tree snickered insanely in reply to his statement.

Tbc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.:

[1] I'm definitely horrible at describing places.

[2] I'm also bad at describing rooms too. Honto ni gomenasai!

Insane Onna: 5 reviews before the next update!!


	4. Chapter 3:The Sleeping Arrangements

Angels and Angela: Ah yes, the Tree's a very amusing character. Expect for more Tree-action!

… : Don't worry, more I shall give!

nekkoo: Don't worry, I shall put the 'Loving Arrangements' sooner and later.

Youkai-Onna: Haaaaaaaiiiiii!!! SxS make an excellent couple!!!

tHe-ARisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN: Thanks for thinking that this fanfic's worth your time!!

azu: I'm actually thinking of twins. But that's too overly used…Any ideas? I'll appreciate your suggestions! :3

X-1999 and Ranma are NOT mine!! Now, that's over… On with the fic!

The Curse of the Jusenkyo 

Chapter 3 – Sleeping Arrangements

"There is NO way I am going to share a bed with you." Subaru stated firmly. There is absolutely no way she is going to share a bed with a complete stranger.

"Now, why would I do that?" Seishirou asked mildly. In truth, he was seething also. There is absolutely no way he is going to share a bed with a complete stranger.

"I don't know!" Subaru finally shrieked out. "You can be a sex maniac for all I know!"

"Well, I am NOT!" Seishirou shot back. Preposterous. He wasn't a sex maniac. Not at all.

_/Liar, liar, pants on fire./_ The Tree replied.

Well…Not exactly, 'not at all'. Seishirou amended.

Subaru gave a dignified sniff, surprisingly regal, considering she had been shrieking at her husband-to-be just a while ago. "Well, since both of us vehemently disagree to share a bed, then I suggest, that one would have to sleep on the sofa."

"The question is who?" Seishirou did not protest at the suggestion. It's probably the smartest thing his wife-to-be said so far. To him, at least.

"I am the lady." Subaru decided to use her gender to her advantage. If she was going to suffer losing her male dignity, she might as well use her gender-changing ability to some benefit. "So isn't it polite for you to offer the bed to the lady?" Her manner implying that probably Seishirou did not know the meaning of polite.

Seishirou gritted his teeth. What have I done wrong to have such a wife-to-be?

_/But I thought you liked feisty women!/ _The Tree protested.

She's too feisty for my tastes. Seishirou answered back.

_/Fiiiiiiine. Be that way./_

"Well? Are you deaf or something? You shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

That woman is getting on his nerves. If she weren't his wife-to-be, he would have killed her by now without hesitation.

"Fine." Seishirou gritted out. "You can have the bed."

Subaru gave him a hundred-watt smile that simply said, I-knew-you-were-going-to-see-it-my-way grin. It was annoying. She's too smug about this. No way he'll be allowing her to stay on that high pedestal of hers for long.

_/Nice to know some people are not afraid to stand up against you./ _The Tree cheerfully pointed it out.

He will chop that Tree down if it weren't for the fact that will defeat the whole purpose of being the Sakurazukamori.

"Well, look at the time!" That 'vile woman's' voice broke him from his thoughts. "It's already 7 pm!" She cheerfully said as if it was the best thing to ever happen to her. Damn. How can she regain her poise so easily? She acts as if it was completely normal for them to be having dinner together.

_/Isn't it nice that she's preparing herself already to be your lovely wife?/ _The Tree has to have a comment about Seishirou's love life. It simply couldn't resist anymore. _/What if you actually fell head over heels for her?/ _The Tree asked with an evil grin.

Seishirou blinked once. Trees couldn't grin but he could have sworn that it was grinning evilly, a tad too evilly for his taste. But what the Tree 'said' sank into him. There. Is. No. Way. He's. Going. To. Marry. That. She-devil.

_/Oh yeah, I bet you would prefer to marry that boy you bumped into a while ago ne?/_ The Tree is taking total advantage of this situation to make fun of Seishirou.

Seishirou gave a small sigh. It's just the first day of them living together and he already wants to reclaim his bachelorhood.

_/But you ARE a bachelor! You still haven't gone to the altar. Although I doubt that will last for long./ _The Tree quipped.

The Tree wasn't helping this situation at all. And he thought that the Tree was loyal to the Sakurazuka Clan. Apparently, he's mistaken. The Tree loves plotting against him too.

"Dinner's ready!!" The 'vile woman's' voice rang in his ears. She's too cheerful. He thought with a small smile. Cu- He stopped. No way. He didn't think that she was cute.

_/Baaaaaaka. You just did./_ The Tree just had to point that little mistake out.

…

Dinner passed in silence. Subaru no matter how cheerful she sounded a while ago was now unwilling to break the oppressive silence that reigned in the room.

Why did he just have to look so handsome? She wondered and thought, why are all the good looks are given to the people who don't appreciate them at all? She gave a small sigh.

Dinner passed in silence, due to the fact that both of them were waiting for the other to break the oppressive silence that has settled between them.

…

After Seishirou finished dinner, he stood up, put his plate in the sink and proceeded to go to the bedroom. He was about to enter the room when Subaru said, "Don't tell me that you are just going to leave me with the dishes?"

Seishirou turned to face her and calmly said, "Why not? Isn't that a mark of a good wife-to-be? That she will be doing all the household chores?"

Subaru stopped herself just in time from saying, 'I'm not a girl!!' She took a deep breath and replied in a calm voice, "But isn't a good husband suppose to help his wife?"

Seishirou smiled at her. "But I never said I was a good husband." He went on to add, "Besides, we are not even married." With that, he turned and went into the room and shut the door, leaving Subaru in the kitchen.

Subaru glared at the door. Oh, how much she hates that obnoxious man! Totally despicable, shameless, evil, hateful, bossy, arrogant, good-looking… No. She did not think of him as good-looking. He is supposed to be totally despicable, shameless, evil, hateful, bossy, arrogant, good… Ugh. Subaru glared at the dish in her hands as if it was all its fault that she was having these thoughts. I. Hate. That. Despicable. Man.

_/Oh, way to go Seishirou. You have just ruined any opportunity for you guys to be a possible lovey-dovey couple./ _The Tree told Seishirou in a very vexed manner. _/If your mother ever hears that the engagement failed due to your irresponsibility on your part, she might just murder you./_

So? As if I want to marry that 'vile woman' anyway. She annoys me. Seishirou smugly answered. And besides, mother wouldn't kill me, I'm her only heir unless she wants to go off and look for another one then train them.

_/Point. But what I'm trying to say is, can't you give the poor girl a chance?/ _The Tree tried to appeal to Seishirou's pity. Which totally failed.

No. She's too annoying. Seishirou replied.

_/Ugh. You are just annoyed that she beat you in your own game./ _The Tree pointed this out.

No, she didn't. Seishirou replied irritably.

_/Of course./ _The Tree replied sarcastically. _/…Fine. I give up on trying to reason with you. You are just simply too unreasonable./_

I'm not. I'm perfectly reasonable. Seishirou shot back.

…The Tree simply ignored him.

Seishirou shrugged it off and went to sleep on the sofa, wished that it was just that innocent-looking boy that he was suppose to marry. To hell that homosexuality is forbidden.

[8:50 pm]

"Ha!" Subaru exclaimed triumphantly. "I'm finally done!" Indeed, after countless tries of washing the dishes the right way, getting every smudge of food off of them, and wiping them to perfection, she was finally done.

She stacked them in a cabinet below the sink with a relieved smile.

She was finally free to go to sleep. Actually, it is quite ridiculous to be sleeping this early but she was already tired and she still has a job tomorrow morning. It might be best to turn in already, she decided.

She quietly sneaked in the room, hoping not to have another verbal duel with that 'despicable man' or so she termed him.

The lights were turned off, she thought surprised. He is asleep already? She curiously looked over the sofa, which was facing a window on the opposite side of the room. And she saw Seishirou sleeping, quite peacefully. She couldn't help but stare. Her earlier thought came back to her, why did he just have to look so handsome? …After realizing that she had been staring at Seishirou's face for quite sometime, she quickly withdrew with a blush on her pale face. No way she'll be caught ogling at him.

Bearing that thought in her mind, Subaru went to the bed meant for two and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It must be uncomfortable sleeping on that sofa. No. She thought. No way in hell shall she start to pity her nemesis. "He deserves that." She whispered firmly. But…For somehow, her guilt was not abating at all.

Tbc.

Insane Onna: 5 or more reviews before I update again!! -


End file.
